Caravans are typically provided with utilities apparatus such as a space heater, water heater, water pump, a water storage tank and/or an electric power supply. Usually, such apparatus are provided inside the cabin of the caravan, for example in a cupboard or in a floor compartment. Inside the cabin, space is at a premium. It would be desirable therefore to provide the caravan with utilities apparatus using as little space as possible within the cabin.